Christopher Lewis
"A person who is kind, loving, helpful and cheerful." - A person who is describing him. Early Life (c.2002-2014) It is unknown what his early life was like, but the accident at Little Falls took place in 2012. Modern Life (2014-Present) At the age of 11, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Gorham Middle/High School) The first romantic period started shortly after Umbridge casted the Cruciatus Curse at Christopher, followed by giving him a detention during lunch just by forgetting to bring his homework, while during 1st Remembrance Period (November 2014-January 2015). By Early February, he was given a girlfriend at the age of 12 (with legal permission). Although, this violates the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Romance in Section E Paragraph 12, but he was given permission by Headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the state governor, Paul LePage. When World War III rises, he fought in a duel with a melee death eater. This continues until June, and his girlfriend and spare were protecting him from possible curses casted, or sword damages, if any. Ten days later, the Ministry outlawed the restriction (Amendment 63 Section E), making the freedom of romance be changed to the minimum of the age of twelve. On October 19, Bellatrix Lestrange casted the Romantic-Breaking Curse (Incantation: Avada Kedavra) at my girlfriend the night before, causing the end of a relationship at 11:20 am the next morning. World War III (Late 2015 - Mid 2017) The 1st Modern Period resulted in many issues with him. Regarding the worst: a charm that can prevent relationships from forming. When the ministry found out, Bellatrix was life sentenced to Azkaban for ending the relationship that was authorized by the Ministry of Magic. After the incident, he decided to create a Defense Against the Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's American Army . World War III ended on June 15th when he and his ex-girlfriend reconciled for one night, due to the graduation dance. Of course he attended, and slow danced at approximately 8:41pm that evening. Shortly after, he was titled as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Reconcilinist of the Wizarding World. The Battle of Hogwarts (2017) You may be looking in the Historical Battle of Hogwarts. Click here for the one in 1998, with Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort. Christopher participated in the Battle of Hogwarts shortly after the Graduation Events at a muggle school called Gorham Middle. This then relocates to Hogwarts at the Highlands in Scotland, after being located by the Order of the Phoenix. He won the battle after a devastating defeat of Lord Voldemort in London near the Leaky Cauldron, where the secret entrance of Diagon Alley is held. However, this battle ends in a heartbreaking way. His ex-girlfriend was attacked and defeated by the Divorce Curse, which was made unforgivable two days later, resulting in him going mad, thanks to Dolores Umbridge, who escaped from Azkaban Prison. Post-Battle of Hogwarts (2017-Early 2018) At the End of August, Dolores Umbridge secretly put Severus Snape under the Imperius Curse to make the love letter that is being sent to a girl scare her. To scare her, Snape put her under the Imperius Curse, under orders of Umbridge. This was successful, but several witches and wizards were able to catch on to that and reported it to the Ministry of Magic. This was not dealt with until several months later. From this point until Early 2018, problems rise, many girls are taken by older boyfriends, leading up to him being threatened to be sued by a student (which is a crime, and is considered harassment), just for some crime he does not understand. This started the Third Wizarding War. The Third Wizarding War (2018-) The Third Wizarding War had important events, but not much action input, but of Voldemort's return. Although, Voldemort has been defeated several times, he died in the middle of the war, but resurrected. On 7 May, he fell in love with a girl, which information is unknown. We do not know age, school, and even contact information. Although he continues to suffer since he only sees her at Church, rather than at school. On 30 May, a failure between him and his ex-girlfriend resulted in the cause because of Dolores Umbridge's input from the Battle of Hogwarts in 2017. This did get reported due to an accidental error, which resulted in Umbridge, tricking him into copying-pasting the letter. This led to the revolt later on. The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign (2018) On 31 May, 2018, a new program called The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign was formed from several Ministry Heads from each department to interrogate Umbridge for her crimes against the romantic life. This led to the violent battle called The Battle of the Malfoy Manor. This started and ended on the exact same day, and it lasted only two hours. The intent of this battle was to capture Umbridge and take her to the Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army to interrogate her. This was planned to be taking place at the Malfoy Manor during a meeting with Umbridge and the Death Eaters. When he summoned ISIS to be under the Imperius Curse to help penetrate the Malfoy Manor, they are willing to give up their terrorist act and join the Muggle's Army (this was a branch of Dumbledore's Army). With ISIS and Dumbledore's Army, they all bombed security entrances, causing alarms to blare, but was silenced before alerting the Death Eaters. Therefore, him and his large army claimed victory over the battle and has kidnapped Umbridge.